Wrong Place At The Right Time
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: Inspector Drake creates a device that takes control of Darius and June. In an attempt to get help from someone, The Professor uses the Space-Time Manipulator. But the TARDIS appears. Will The Doctor help save 2050 London?


_This is something that I always wanted to write but never had an idea for a plot but now I have, here it is. This takes place basically anywhere within Series 1 of K9 and just before the end of The God Complex in Doctor Who. I own neither show, all rights go to each production and their owners._

Inspector Drake was standing over the consoles in The Department, picking up a small device.

"It is finally finished. So very small, yet very powerful. Do you have any words to add, Guard?" He asked, turning around towards the robot guard.

"No words, sir" The guard replied.

Drake walked up to it, object still in his palm and slapped the guard's neck, placing the small object on it. He walked back to the control board and pushed a button.

"How about now?" He asked it.

"The device is a miraculous work of alien technology for someone of your high caliber, Inspector Drake, sir, it will surely help you take over the whole-" it began saying as it's eyes turned green.

Just at that moment, June Turner, Head Of Alien Technology, walked in.

"What was that jumbo about?" She asked Drake.

"Oh, just part of a plan for the city" Drake replied.

"And what are you supposed to be 'taking over' in the city?" June asked, folding her arms.

"Perhaps I should just show you, June," Drake said, pushing a button on the control board, "Guard, if you will"

"Yes, Inspector Drake, sir" The guard answered moving towards June with it's arm out.

"What are you doing, Drake?" June screamed as the guard got closer.

Suddenly, a small object began to form on the guard's hand as it touched June's neck.

At the abandoned police station, which was now Professor Alistair Gryffen's home, the Professor, Starkey, an orphan and Jorjie Turner, June's daughter, were analyzing K9's brain waves to try and alter them so he can remember his past when there was a knock on the door.

"Darius! Would you mind getting that?" Gryffen called out to his assistant, Darius Pike.

After a few minutes, they heard Darius' voice.

"Jorjie! It's your mum!" He called.

Starkey and Jorjie began to run to the front door but stopped in the doorway when they noticed June was holding Darius in a headlock. Her hand began to grow something white on it as it slowly moved towards Darius.

"That's not Mum.." Jorjie stated.

"What? Of course it is, look!" Starkey exclaimed.

"Look at her hand, Starkey!" Jorjie told him.

Starkey noticed the white object on June's hand, which was moving towards Darius' forehead.

"Professor! K9! You'd better come see this! Quickly!" Starkey called to Gryffen and K9.

Gryffen ran up to them as K9 floated beside them to see June holding Darius' forehead and letting go, revealing a white object on his forehead.

"I need to go see Inspector Drake about a part for Maria!" Darius called out as he walked out the door.

Just then, June turned and noticed the three friends and K9.

"Jorjie, my dear! Come to Mum! It's time to go home!" She called out to her daughter.

"RUN!" Gryffen yelled, running into the next room.

Starkey, Jorjie and K9 followed him.

"K9, can you analyze the thing on her hand?" Starkey asked they were running.

"Not while we are in motion, Young Starkey" K9 replied.

They got to the basement where Gryffen was standing at the back door.

"In there!" He told them, pointing to a large cupboard.

Starkey and Jorjie ran into the cupboard, followed by K9. Gryffen opened the back door and slammed it shut, then jumped into the cupboard with the others. June arrived in the basement shortly after. After scanning the area, she blinked a few times. She scratched her head, then left out the back door. The friends exited the cupboard.

They went back upstairs to the kitchen.

"What made her act like that, Professor?" Jorjie asked, worried about her mother.

"I have no clue whatsoever" Gryffen replied.

"I bet it has something to do with that white thing on her hand" Starkey said.

"What white thing? K9, did you manage to get a look at it?" Gryffen asked the robotic dog.

"Unfortunately not, Professor," K9 replied, "I arrived at the kids' position the same time as you"

"Okay, so we know she has a white thing on her hand" Gryffen stated.

"And she somehow gave Darius one on his forehead" Starkey added.

"What we need to do is to figure out what it is s we can work out how to get rid of it" Gryffen continued.

"How are we supposed to do that when we have absolutely no information on it?" Jorjie asked.

Suddenly, Gryffen had an idea. He clicked his fingers.

"We get help" He said as he walked into the living room and up the stairs.

"Help from who?" Starkey asked as he, K9 and Jorjie followed The Professor.

"You'll see" Gryffen said as he flicked the lever to his Space-Time Manipulator on.

Downstairs, the Space-Time Manipulator was manifesting something. Starkey, Jorjie and K9 watched it. A blue police box manifested.

"The British Police?" Starkey asked.

"From what? The 1950's? We haven't had phone boxes like that in decades!" Jorjie exclaimed.

Gryffen switched the Space-Time Manipulator off and turned to look in the direction everyone else was.

"Not what I was expecting but anyone will do" Gryffen said, starting to head downstairs.

He stopped when he noticed the doors were opening.

A man with a tweed jacket and a bowtie stepped out, along with a ginger woman in the doorway.

"Is this the surprise, Doctor?" The ginger was asking.

"No. No. Not unless you want it to be, in that case, yes, it is" replied the man with a bowtie.

"It's not really, is it? Why are we then?" the ginger asked.

"I don't really know, Amy," answered the man with a bowtie, "That's what I'm trying to figure out!"

He turned towards the phone box and noticed the Space-Time Manipulator.

"Ah!" He said, "A Space-Time Manipulator! That explains it all!"

"Space-Time Manipulator? What's that?" asked a blonde man, who was coming out of the phone box.

"Space-Time Manipulator, Rory, get with it," said the man with a bowtie, "It can mess with time and space to the user's desire. In most cases, anyway. We werejust in the path of it when whoever owns it turned it on, so it pulled us in"

"Sorry about that," Gryffen said as he walked up to the group, "I was after someone else"

The kids and K9 followed slowly.

"A simple mistake," the man with a bowtie said, "Shouldn't mess about with these things. Not good for the universe, you know. Anyay, we'll be off out of your hair now"

"Wait!" Starkey said, running up.

"We need help" Jorjie added as she caught up to them with K9.

"Well, I am here to help," The man with a bowtie said, turning around, fixing up his jacket, "I'm The Doctor. These are Amy and Rory"

"Professor Gryffen," Gryffen introduced himself, shaking The Doctor's hand.

"This is Starkey, Jorjie and K9" Gryffen continued.

The Doctor greeted Starkey and Jorjie with a nod. When he got to K9, he stood in front of him in silence.

"Something the matter, Doctor?" Amy asked him.

"No, no, nothing the matter," The Doctor replied, "It's just I used to have one of these. Pretty useles, you should throw it out some time."

He pet K9 on the head and turned towards Gryffen.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" He asked him, "Discuss it over a cup of tea, shall we?"

After a long explanation and a cup of tea, The Doctor began talking.

"Well, much like K9 here, I'm afraid I can't do anything about it until I actually see this thing for myself," He said, "Is there some way I can do that?"

Just then, they heard the front door.

"It just arrived" Starkey and Jorjie said in unison with grins.

The seven of them ran into the living room to see Darius.

"Oh, hello, friends. Who are these visitors?" Darius asked.

"Stay back," The Doctor said, pulling out his sonic screwdriver, "What's his name?"

"Darius" answered Gryffen.

The Doctor started walking up to Darius.

"Why, hello, Darius, I'm The Doctor, I'm a friend of The Professor's" The Doctor told him.

"Oh? Doctor? Have you heard of Inspector Drake?" Darius asked him, lifting up his arm as his eyes turned green.

The Doctor's eyes widened at seeing the eye colour change.

"Why, no, I haven't but I'm sure you're going to tell me all about him" The Doctor said.

"Yes, I am, Doctor" Darius said, reaching out his arm.

As Darius got closer, The Doctor pointed his sonic at the white object on his forehead. He turned it on and it emitted a green light coupled with a buzzing noise. But nothing happened as Darius' arm got closer to The Doctor's.

"Doctor, look out!" Jorjie warned.

The Doctor stepped sideways as Amy knocked Darius out with a cricket bat.

"Sorry about that" She replied, shruging her shoulders.

"He deserves it" Starkey answered wittingly.

They moved the unconscious Darius to the living room. K9 scanned the object on his forehead.

"Well?" The Doctor asked.

"It is some kind of re-growth control device" K9 stated.

"Can you re-wire it, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Possibly. Professor, do you have any re-wiring equipment?" The Doctor asked Gryffen.

Gryffen left and returned with a bunch of items. After an hour of messing around with wires in the object on Darius' forehead, The Doctor grabbed out his sonic. Darius' eyes began opening.

"Oh, where am I?" He asked.

"It's okay, you're alright, Darius, you're at my house" Gryffen comforted the boy.

The Doctor switched on his sonic and spoke into it.

"Do the chicken dance" He said.

All of a sudden, Darius stood up as if the impact from the cricket bat didn't affect him and started doing the chicken dance.

"You can't be serious" Rory said.

"Microphone app," The Doctor said, waving his sonic, "Every good sonic needs a microphone app"

"So, what does this mean?" Starkey asked.

"K9 was partially right, but not only is this a mind control device, it's a mind control device _**speaker**_" The Doctor answered.

'Meaning what?" Gryffen queried.

"Something was controlling Darius before The Doctor re-wired the device" K9 stated.

"Or someone," The Doctor added, "I'm going tog et him to lead us there, I think at least one of you should stay here, in case someone comes looking for him"

"I'm going" Jorjie said.

"Jorjie, I think you should.." Gryffen started.

"No! My mother is being controlled, I'm not going to sit around and wait when I can do something!" Jorjie retaliated.

"The Professor has a point, Jorjie," The Doctor said, "I know what it's like to lose someone so dear to you. It may get pretty dangerous. I don't want anyone I meet to ever go through the pain I feel"

"I'm going, Doctor, and there's nothing you can say to change my mind" Jorjie told him, folding her arms.

The Doctor looked at Starkey.

"If she goes, I go" Starkey stated.

"Oh, alright," The Doctor whinged, "Looks like you're on your own, Gryffen. Amy, Rory, let's go"

Amy and Rory huddled in with Starkey and Jorjie. The Doctor switched on his sonic and spoke into it.

"Okay, that's enough of that, can you take us to your previous controller?" He asked.

"Yes, Doctor, right this way" Darius said as his eyes turned green and they followed him outside.

They arrived a stone wall of The Department. Darius put his hand, which grew a white device on it, on a stone, which opened a tunnel in the ground.

"Secret entrance, I like it, I like it" The Doctor said as the friends followed Darius.

They walked through the tunnel and emerged in Drake's office. Drake was at the controls when he heard the footsteps. He turned around to notice Amy, Rory,

The Doctor, Starkey, Jorjie and K9.

"How did you three get in here? And who the hell are you people?" Drake exclaimed.

"We're here to stop whatever plan you have going on, Inspector" K9 growled.

"Ha! Good luck! Just try and catch me!" Drake screamed, running into a doorway.

The friends ra up to the doorway.

"It's a foggy corridoor" Rory stated, squinting into the corridoor.

The Doctor whipped out his sonic and scanned the corridoor. It began buzzing loudly. He turned it off.

"Not fog, hyponoxothermia gas" The Doctor said.

"Hypo what gas?" Jorjie asked.

"Look, it's not safe for the four of you in there," The Doctor said turning towards Starkey, Jorjie, Amy and Rory, "K9 and I will go further. Amy, Rory, meet me back at the..uh, police box. Starkey and Jorjie, wait for K9 here."

The Doctor and K9 went through the doorway.

"You're probably wondering why your friends couldn't come with us" The Doctor said as they headed down the corridoor.

"The gas is poisonous to humans" K9 stated.

"Okay, you're not then"

They continued further down the corridoor in silence.

"You are a Time Lord" K9 said after awhile.

The Doctor whizzed around, "Did you scan me while I wasn't looking?"

"I was merely curious about you, Doctor" K9 told him, "Then there is the fact you are able to survive in this corridoor"

"Oh, well, obviously," The Doctor replied, "But there's no need to be concerned about me, I'm not dangerous"

"You are not human" K9 stated.

"Evidently," The Doctor said, "Why did you need to mention it in the first place? Now of all places!"

"You are giving my circuits a kind of spark," K9 said, "That is why"

The Doctor was curious about this.

"Say, how did you get here? To The Professor's house, I mean" He asked.

"I do not know. My memory circuit was erased when I regenerated" K9 replied.

"Must be hard to not remember anything when you regenerate..." The Doctor said.

"The Professor is working on something" K9 stated.

"Hey, would it be possible that you could be..," The Doctor began when they heard a rumble coming from a room close by, "Never mind, it's impossible"

They headed in the direction of the sound and entered a room, finding Drake in there with a machine connected to a tub.

The Doctor looked at the tub.

"Flesh" He stated.

"Oh, you noticed, did you?" Drake asked.

"Instead of making Flesh people, you're making Flesh mind control devices" The Doctor said, pointing his sonic at Drake.

"What are you going to do, Doctor? Defeat me and the Flesh stays, destroy the Flesh and I get away" Drake said with a smirk.

"How do you know who I am? What are you?" The Doctor screamed, turning his sonic on.

The beam from the sonic caused Drake to show his true octupus-like alien form. The Doctor switched the sonic off and Drake reverted back to human form.

"How have I not met your race before?" The Doctor asked Drake.

"Oh, don't worry, Doctor, your time is yet to come" Drake said as he walked past The Doctor.

K9 floated there, watching the whole thing. The Doctor shook his head.

"Right," He said, "We need to unplug and destroy the Flesh vat"

The Doctor unplugged the machine as K9 blasted the tub of Flesh with a laser from his nose, which caused the remaining Flesh to melt into the floor and disappear.

"What did Drake mean, Doctor?" K9 asked.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor replied, clearly distracted by a thought.

"That your time is yet to come," K9 answered, "What is that about?"

"I'm not really sure, K9," The Doctor replied, "But I think I have a rough idea"

"Are you leaving now?" K9 asked curiously.

"I have to," The Doctor replied, "You know that"

"What about Professor Gryffen?" K9 inquired, "Your TARDIS is in his living room"

"I'll think of something" answered The Doctor.

"I will..miss you, as the humans say" K9 stated.

The Doctor unscrewed his sonic and screwed a part of it to K9's tail.

"Many people I visit forget me, K9," He told the robotic dog, "But you won't. Not yet, at least."

The Doctor gave him one last pat on the head.

Starkey and Jorjie were sitting on chairs in the office when they noticed K9 fly out from the corridoor.

"K9!" Jorjie exclaimed.

"Where's The Doctor?" Starkey asked.

K9 had no chance to answer, because they heard June's voice.

"Kids!" She said, "What are you doing here? Let's get you out before anyone realises K9 is in the building"

June lead Starkey, Jorjie, Darius and K9 out of The Department and down the street, heading towards The Professor's house. Halfway there, they bumped into Gryffen.

"Oh sweet heavens, is everything alright?" Gryffen asked them.

"Yeah, everything's okay, Gryffen" June consoled him.

They arrived back at The Professor's house. When they walked inside, the police box, along with Amy, Rory and The Doctor had gone.

"Where are they? Where did they go?" Starkey asked.

"If they went through the Space-Time Manipulator, at least one would still be here, right, Professor?" Jorjie queried.

"Technically, yes," Gryffen answered, "Is it possible for all three of them to leave at once, K9?"

"I am sure he found a way," K9 replied, "After all, he is The Doctor"


End file.
